Dixon Cider
Dixon Cider is a song written by Jackson Kelley. Music Video The video opens with the band in a workshop, and they start to perform. Then it cuts to Jackson on a dinner date with his girlfriend and then when he brings out a drink called Dixon Cider, the girlfriend gets the cider poured on her. Then it cuts to Nick in the local park with his girlfriend, and then the cider gets poured on her. The video shows the band with their girlfriends and drinking the cider. During the chorus, the band performs with their girlfriends dancing around them. Then during a rap part, it shows a kid who drinks the cider and then gets put in a foster care. It cuts back to the warehouse. Lyrics Sometimes you have bad days;Days when you think nothing can bring you upBut if you got a girl,You got nothing to worry about.Just listen hereAnd we'll tell you just what's up' ''Grab your girl and have some Dixon CiderAnd show her love with your Dixon CiderAnd fill her full with lots of Dixon CiderIn her mouth hole flowing down inside herThen grab her grandma get some Dixon Cider;Too old to handle all the Dixon CiderAnd show her family your Dixon CiderIn her mouth hole flowing down inside her' ''You might not get it yetSo I'm gonna tell you again.Hey hey! Ho!Then you can shout it outAnd go tell all of your friendsHey hey! Ho!I love Dixon Cider and I willTil the day that I die'Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh'I would even choose it over...''U''mm. I guess, '''pie?'' It makes me feel so goodI wanna have more Dixon CiderIf I don't get enough, I'll beg and pleadCause girl you know just what I neeeeeed'I'm on a mission for some Dixon Cider'If your girl don't want it then you best go hide herCause I'll find her and give her Dixon CiderPush, shove it all down inside herMake her thirst for some Dixon CiderPut it on a string so I can ride herAll day, everyday. Dixon CiderCan't wait to pour it all inside her' ''DIXON CIDERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!I was thirteen when I had my first Dixon CiderI had so much, when I'd talk, I would slurParents didn't like it, but there was nothing they could do.Then my mama tried it and she started slurring tooMy dad said, "No more Dixon Cider until you're older!"I said, "Hell no!" So I rolled him over with a boulderAnd now my ass is stuck in this crappy foster careCan anyone save me from this killer bear?!No no get away from me bear!No! No! AAAAHHHH!Blehhhhhh!' ''It don't matter who you are: white, black, Asian, or Hispanic,There's no need to panic; you know this sh**'s organicIf you don't get enough, it can make you go nutsGrab your Dixon Cider (it's so good); wash it down with donuts.Grab your girl and get some Dixon CiderSweet sweet love you will provide herFill her full with lots of Dixon CiderIn her mouth hole flowing down inside herThen shower her with Dixon CiderWith all your clothes on that's what I preferShow your love with Dixon CiderPush and shove it all down inside her' ''So that's the deal and we hope you understandWe want the whole world with Dixon Cider in its handIf you're wondering what this song is really all about,We're talking about shoving pe**s in her mouthOh oh oh oh hey! Oh oh oh oh ah! Oh oh oh oh hah! Oh oh oh oh yeah!